Chaotic Love
by HarleyQuinnArkham
Summary: (Batman Arkham Series Style) Resident Psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel thought she would just have a normal life as a Psychiatrist. However when The Joker shows up at Arkham Asylum as a patient, everything changes. Especially when he requests her to be his Psychiatrist. (The Joker X Harley Quinn)


**A/N:** Hey guys! I have been dying to get this story written and posted, and now is the time! I really hope you enjoy it. This is a JokerXHarley story. The story will be starting with Harley when she was working at Arkham and The Joker was her patient.

**Harley's POV**

Being a psychiatrist was definitely one of my main goals in life. I went to the University of Gotham and studied psychology. For some reason I always had the best grades and was even graduated early. A few weeks ago I received a letter from Arkham Asylum; the letter spoke about how the University contacted them and mentioned me. When I heard this I almost passed out, I hadn't been planning on working at Arkham, because I didn't think they would accept me, but here was this letter.

The letter said to come in on the fourteenth which was a Monday for an interview, today was Monday the tenth, so I had a few days to prepare myself. I got up from my desk in my small apartment and walked into the living room, the letter still in hand. My apartment wasn't anything special, just a simple living place. The living room was decent sized but not very big, it had a black sofa which was directly across from a small TV which I hardly watched. I sat on the couch and folded the letter back up; I set it on the small table next to the couch and sat back, deep in thought. I leaned my head back against the top of the couch, I yawned and looked out the window, I saw that it was starting to get dark out; I shut my eyes for a moment and was soon asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I lifted up my head from the couch; the back of my neck was cramped due to my head position. I rubbed the back of it with my head and got up; I walked into my bedroom and picked up my phone off the charger. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a friend of mine, Michael Collins. He worked at Arkham Asylum and was one of their best doctors. I yawned and answered it.  
"Hello Michael" I said after my yawn, my voice had a sleepy tone to it.

"Hello Harleen, did I wake you up?" He asked with some concern in his voice. I glanced over at my digital clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock.  
"No, I've been awake." I lied, not wanting to concern him and have him call back later. I crossed my legs and with my free hand, I combed through my blonde hair with my fingers.  
"Good" I could almost hear him smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee, I heard that you're coming in on Monday for an interview and thought maybe I could give you some advice"

I smiled and sat up. "Sure! That would be nice" I really was happy, I could ask him some questions about the patients and see if the rumors I've heard about them are true and what I'll have to watch out for when I start work there, that is if I get the job. "When do you want to meet?"

"Would noon work for you? That's when I had my lunch break." He said. I could hear some shuffling in the background, he must be doing paperwork.

"Yeah, that works" I replied, a small smile on my face. To be honest, I didn't have anything to do today, or any day really. I didn't have a plethora of friends and the ones I did have, had work.

"Great! I'll pick you up in a few hours" And with that, he hung up. After he hung up I set my phone back on the table and stood up. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt; I sort of figured I should change.

I stretched once and went to my dresser; I opened the top drawer and rummaged through. I found a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants, the pants weren't very skinny but hugged my legs nicely. I changed out of my clothes and into the new ones. After I finished I grabbed my coat and left my apartment.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't worry; things will get much more exciting. Next chapter should be longer. Don't forget to review! **  
**


End file.
